


仓安-工作的时候

by hacchon



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, yasuko - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hacchon/pseuds/hacchon





	仓安-工作的时候

“小忠，你觉得是这件蓝的好还是绿的好？”安子的小尖嗓从楼梯上传来。

现役国民偶像大仓忠义先生，作为偶像来说，比较不幸运的拥有一个容易发胖的体质，更加不幸运的是大仓先生对于美味的食物还有着异于常人的热爱，就很痛苦。  
但是毕竟大仓是一个要做立派成年人的偶像，所以今天的大仓也在努力地锻炼巧克力般的腹肌。  
“小忠——”音调较偏高的嗓音越来越近。  
大仓闭上眼睛，专心致志地数着这一组的仰卧起坐做到第几个了。  
大仓忠义，加油，不能认输，这组快结束了，练不出巧克力腹肌就会在休息室和丸山一起被没有人性的团员们无情的嘲笑！场面极度惨淡！公开处刑！  
大仓在心里给自己默默打气，一下又一下地锻炼腹肌。

“小忠，你有没有在听我说啦！”安子一手拿着一件小礼裙终于走下楼梯，到了地下的健身房，“到底哪一件好一点？”  
“都好看！”大仓费力的起身，看也没看向安子的方向，随随便便地敷衍道。  
安子见大仓这样敷衍，气鼓鼓的走上前，趁大仓躺下去的时候叉开双腿跪在他的身体两侧，虽然看起来好像一下就坐在了大仓的肚子上，但是安子还是控制着力道，用双膝支撑身体大部分的重量，只有小屁股轻轻搭在大仓的腹肌上。安子皱着眉头举起两手的小礼服给大仓看，凶巴巴地问他。  
“看清楚了没，到底哪件好看！”  
大仓被安子的举动吓了一跳，躺在地上喘了口气等安子坐好，再次起身时看见安子穿着白色的吊带，胸前两团小白兔一样的浑圆因为好像没有穿内衣，挤出了浅浅的乳沟和胸前若隐若现的小突起。纤细的腰肢露了一小节在外面，安子自己却浑然不知。短裤形态的居家裤因为坐在自己身上，裤管边已经卷了上去，从大仓的角度可以隐约窥见白皙的大腿根和水蓝色的内裤。  
看到穿成这样的安子皱着眉头，气鼓鼓的撅着嘴巴坐在自己身上，大仓花了一秒钟冷静一下之后发现做不到，于是飞快地想出了计策。在起身的过程中露出了一个很难令人察觉的狡仓的笑容。  
“你看嘛……唔！”安子本来想坐在大仓身上撒撒娇扭一扭好让他帮自己决定，没想到大仓忠义不为所动，保持着之前的速度继续锻炼，只不过在起身的时候动作幅度更大，动作到位，上半身向前倾，顺势啾咪了一口自己。安子愣了愣，热度就从耳根蔓延到全脸，红着脸刚想控诉大仓的流氓行径，一句话还没说完又被做完下一个仰卧起坐起来的大仓偷了一个吻。  
怎么会有这种人哦！流氓！生气！  
安子虽然气愤，但是仍然不放弃地继续追问。  
“到底哪个…唔！”  
“你觉得哪个……唔！”  
“好看嘛…唔……”坐在大仓身上连续被他一边锻炼一边亲了好几下，次次正中红心，安子觉得这个人真的好过分，安子很生气！然后安子小姐姐选择了放弃挣扎，乖乖坐在大仓的腹肌上等这个流氓的下一个亲亲。

亲着亲着就变了味。大仓的腹部不停地起起伏伏运动着，导致坐在他身上的安子也小幅度的移动。大仓默数着仰卧起坐的个数，在他最后一次起身时顺势用力抱住安子，准确地含住安子的嘴唇，舌头来回舔着两片唇瓣，找到缝隙缓缓滑进去，一点一点舔舐着安子上颚，贝齿，口腔里的每一个角落，卷住安子的舌头轻轻吮吸，咽下对方口中的津液。  
安子被这个长吻亲的七荤八素，意识游移，不由得伸出纤细的臂膀圈住大仓的脖子，勉强回应大仓的热情。呼吸声渐渐变得急促，安子不自觉得闷哼出声，在地下室的回响中显得格外诱人。  
无意识的一声接一声喘息使两人周边的空气也变的燥热起来。大仓刚运动完的身体本来就温度偏高，皮肤更是汗津津的，灰色的短袖被汗水洇湿的地方变成一块一块不规则的烟灰色。大仓紧紧地抱着安子，仰着脖子一刻不停的追寻着安子的嘴唇，汗水从他的脖子上滑落进衣领。  
大仓身上的温度使安子一点一点更加贴近大仓，即便温度过高，安子也想和他的身体接触更多更多。汗水粘上了安子的皮肤，荷尔蒙的味道像潮水一般从四周向安子涌去，将安子包裹其中，还有大仓密集的亲吻，这都让安子觉得呼吸困难，手脚发软。安子觉得身下逐渐变得粘糊糊的，不知道是大仓的汗水还是自己体内的体液，身上也逐渐发烫。  
终于，大仓肯放开安子，两人分开不过一拳的距离，鼻子抵着鼻子平复呼吸。

大仓的手仍不安分，一手从安子衣摆下伸进去摩挲她的腰肢，另一只手扶上安子的肩头，把一边的吊带往下拨，嘴上还停不住调戏自己的女朋友。  
“安子没穿内衣哦？”  
“……”安子低垂着眼眸，不肯大仓对视，随即又抬起头，不服气地反驳，“在家里不穿有什么关系啦！不舒服嘛……”如果忽略通红的耳尖，其实还是有说服力的。  
“这样哦……安子还记不记得还欠了我什么呀？”大仓换了一个话题。  
这次安子是真的羞得说不出话了。  
一想到那次上大仓的番组，中场休息时被男朋友带到他们团的乐屋亲热，还被几乎是男朋友哥哥的团员在好像知道什么的情况下隔着一扇门催促，安子脸红的就能滴血。  
看到安子羞怯地不愿意抬头说话的样子，大仓心里喜欢的不行，带着“今天也是需要咆哮我的女朋友怎么这么可爱”的心情，又凑上去瞄准嘴唇就是一个漫长的舌吻。手上更加得寸进尺，将两边的吊带都拨下，衣领往下拉，安子的吊带堆在腰间，胸前两团浑圆被释放出来时还轻微地上下抖动着，大仓轻轻笑出声，呢喃着：“安子好厉害啊。”  
胸口立马就被锤了一拳。  
大仓一边浅浅地和安子接吻，一边两手托住安子的胸部揉捏着，两团白皙柔软的胸部留下了粉色的指印。只是揉捏饱满的胸部远远满足不了大仓，他坏心眼地用食指滑过浅色的乳尖，安子立刻呻吟出声，“啊……小忠不要……”  
“才不是不要呢，每次弄这里安子都会很舒服吧？安子的奇酷比超敏感的。”  
大仓一边说着，一边变本加厉用食指和拇指捻住两边的乳尖，揉搓拉扯着，来回拨动它们，双重的快感涌来，安子眼泪汪汪地向大仓求饶：“啊……嗯…小忠……”  
“嗯？”大仓忠义不为所动，一边发出疑问一边继续手上的动作，安子胸前的两粒乳尖已经被他玩弄的挺立变大，颜色也变得艳丽又色情，大仓低沉着嗓音自言自语：“安子喜欢我亲亲它们的吧？”没等安子说什么，大仓凑上前一口含住一边的艳丽，之前手指的工作换成牙齿继续：轻轻地揉搓，拉扯，用舌头卷着乳尖吮吸，舌尖来回拨弄舔舐，一点一点地触碰那一小粒。安子被大仓熟练的技巧逗弄的呻吟连连，忍不住想要伸手拨弄自己的另一边乳首，哼哼唧唧地扭着腰撒起娇来。  
“嗯……喜欢……想要小忠这边…嗯啊…这边也亲亲……”  
大仓听了这话下身更加肿胀，绷在内裤里无法释放让他急躁。大仓加快了动作，埋在安子的胸口认真地啃咬舔舐，留下一个个令人面红耳赤的痕迹。手上也不闲着，把安子上半身都摸了个遍之后从裤腿探入后方，像揉捏胸部一样揉捏着安子饱满的臀瓣。本来就没多少布料的裤管全部堆在两腿之间，大仓的手从后面往前一点点挪到禁忌的地方，摸着安子的私处，大仓假装很惊讶的样子抬起头调侃腿上的女朋友：“诶？安子下面都这么湿了吗？这不是很想做嘛。”虽然这么说着，大仓手上的动作依然没有停下，隔着薄薄的一层布打着圈儿来回抚弄安子私处的肉缝，甚至时不时用上点儿力气，让快感一波接着一波袭击安子。  
被大仓肆意玩弄着身上各处敏感点的安子无法对这句话做出什么实质性的回应，只能故意撇着嘴，用饱受委屈的眼神盯着大仓。因为快感过于强烈，眼眶红通通湿漉漉的，真实的像一只被欺负狠的小白兔在控诉着恶行。  
大仓觉得自己无法继续忍受安子有意的引诱，用了点儿力气在安子不安分的小屁股上打了一下当做惩罚，发出清脆的响声。安子的喉咙里泄出一声声的呻吟让大仓的下身更加涨得难受。

大仓拍拍安子的屁股示意她抬高身体，然后迅速地脱下安子下半身的遮挡物，直接用手指在安子的肉缝间来回滑动，不一会儿手指上全是安子花穴里流出的体液。大仓再一次啃咬上安子胸前的小红点，手上也不闲着，手指在安子穴口揉弄着，揉得松软，流出更多粘稠的液体。大仓的气息也变得不稳起来，他一点点探入指尖，渐渐地是一根手指，两根手指，在紧致火热的甬道内转动，紧致的内壁不断吸附着两根手指，手指灵活地按摩着甬道，想让它等一下好方便接纳尺寸更大的东西。另一只手逗弄着安子阴唇前端的一小粒，几处地方同时带来的快感让安子无法思考，呻吟连连。  
安子维持着刚刚内裤被脱下的姿势，跪在大仓身体两边，手里攥着自己的腰间的吊带。被大仓用手指玩弄着，安子的腰肢颤抖，膝盖发软，甚至连跪也跪不稳，一点点往前，几乎全靠着大仓埋在她胸前啃咬的动作来支撑身体。在大仓的手指按上安子体内的那一小点并低着它揉弄时，安子断断续续的呜咽顿时提高，变成绵长的呻吟，体内流出的液体也越来越多，糊满了大仓的手掌，滴在大仓的运动裤上。  
刚刚结束一次高潮的安子浑身无力，软软的靠在大仓胸前喘着气，无意识的蹭着大仓的下身。

大仓忠义深吸一口气，把安子抱起来走向地下健身房的小房间。这个房间本意是给刚运动完的大仓或者安子淋浴和休息的地方，里面的水床也是两人一起挑选的，但是后来就逐渐有了其他用途。

大仓将安子放在水床上，自己在床头摸出一个粉色的跳蛋，抬起安子的一条腿趁安子不注意时塞进还在流着液体的小穴，然后打开开关，小玩具运作时发出嗡嗡的声响。安子慌得不知道该怎么办，却连腰都抬不起来，只能呼唤着恋人：“小忠……”大仓覆上安子的身体，抓住她的手安慰道：“我在我在，没关系的，只是一档而已，”一边说着一边将安子的手往自己身下带，隔着运动裤抚摸自己已经肿胀好久的下半身，“安子亲亲好不好？”  
安子摸着之前被自己体液打湿的地方羞得想逃，但是被大仓牢牢地攥住手无法动弹，又被下身频率逐渐变强的跳蛋惹得无法思考，只好胡乱地点头答应。  
大仓把本来就没系裤带的运动裤连着内裤一起脱下，抱起安子换了个姿势，让她坐在自己腿间，摸着安子的脸颊。安子沉下腰，翘着小屁股，趴在大仓腿间，上目线看着他，委委屈屈地说：“我要开始了哦。”大仓败下阵来，想了想还是不愿意委屈她，把安子抱起来安抚道：“算啦算啦，安子不用做了。”  
“什么嘛，难得我都准备好了……”安子越说声音越小，但还是坚持把话说完，“你想要也可以的啦，都是小忠帮我，我都没有给你做过……”  
“真的可以吗？”  
“别问啦！”安子轻轻推了一下大仓，又重新趴下来，舔了舔嘴唇，闭着眼睛把涨的不像话的巨物吞进一个头，用嘴唇抿了抿，舌头一下一下舔舐着，慢慢地含进更多。大仓的下身涨到安子无法全部含下，安子用手抚弄着两边的囊袋，握住剩下的部分，开始吞吐起来，退到顶部时顺势连续不断地吮吸龟头，舌尖在沟壑里来回舔弄。大仓两眼通红，盯着安子认真为自己口交的表情，大手一下又一下抚摸着安子的头顶，嘴里抑制不住的发出闷哼，手里悄悄把跳蛋跳动的频率调到最高。  
安子一边小幅度的转动脑袋，嘴里一边轻轻吮吸，手里还不忘记照顾两边的囊袋。下身跳蛋的速度忽然加快，让她猝不及防一个深喉，腰肢猛地陷下去，难耐地扭动着，水床随着安子的动作也晃动起来，让安子根本含不住嘴里的东西。安子哼哼着，嘴里努力吞的更深，更加卖力地讨好着大仓，乖巧地用上目线看着男朋友。看着大仓无所表示，安子吐出巨物，艰难地往前爬了爬，用白皙的双峰裹住刚刚含在嘴里的东西，不等大仓阻止就用手揉动着自己的双峰，凑上去吮吸巨物的顶端，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下。  
突如其来的服务让大仓吓了一跳，毫无准备地就射精了。乳白色的液体射的安子一脸都是，不断地滴在白皙的乳房上，缓缓流进泛红的乳沟里。  
这样的场面饶是连大仓看了都忍不住脸红。他把安子捞起来搂进怀里，脱下汗衫给安子擦着脸上和胸前的精液，细细吻着安子的脸颊，贴着安子红肿的嘴唇：“不用做到这样的。”安子根本没工夫理他，身下疯狂跳动的跳蛋完全夺走了她的神智，又一次带来情欲，安子急得快要哭出声，攀着大仓的脖子用眼神恳求他带自己在快感中沉沦。

大仓笑着搂着安子倒在水床上，引起一阵剧烈的晃动，加上体内的跳蛋，安子尖叫出声。就在关键时刻大仓伸手拿出了那颗小玩具，紧接着是体内忽如其来的空虚，安子不知所措的望向大仓，眼里全是邀请的意味。  
大仓跨上安子的躯体，带着安子的手将射过一次精的小兄弟撸的更加硬挺，嘴上还不忘记调戏害羞的女朋友：“想吗，安子想被我操吗？被我用这里操哦？”  
趁安子伸手打他之前，大仓抬起安子的大腿，把变得粗壮的柱体顶进安子湿淋淋的小穴。撑开小穴的一瞬间，安子就叫出了声，呻吟声绵长又婉转色情，在封闭的小房间内环绕着，产生了回音。听见自己呻吟声的回音，安子羞得抬起手挡住自己的脸，逗得大仓俯下身亲吻安子的胸部，一边用手大肆揉弄着柔软的胸部，一边笑着称赞：“叫的很好听哦，不愧是偶像。”  
听见这话安子抬起腿想把大仓踹下去，可是刚一抬腿就牵动了下身，又是一声让人脸红的呻吟，安子彻底不想说话了。  
“那我开始享用了哦。”大仓欠揍地补上。  
大仓缓缓地挺进，小穴紧紧地箍住根部，柔软火热的肉壁贴着巨物仿佛轻轻吮吸着，大仓双眼憋得通红，却只敢一点点抽动，怕弄疼安子。直到安子无法忍耐的抬起双腿勾住他的腰，脚蹭着他的腰窝，带着哭腔跟他撒娇：“里面痒。”大仓忽然凶猛起来，强硬地将安子的手扒下来十指相扣按在水床上，下身大开大合地抽插起来。  
大仓的巨物整根退出只留下硕大的龟头在洞穴口，下一秒又整根插进去。安子上半身被大仓按着紧贴着水床，双峰不停地晃动；下半身被大仓用力地操弄，动作大的好像快要腾空起来。摩擦带起的火热触觉让安子不停地呻吟出声，安子越是尖叫大仓的动作越是用力，直直得顶向安子体内的敏感点。  
内壁被不停地摩擦，被一次次撞开，敏感点被连续不断地撞击，大仓耸动着腰肢将巨物往安子体内的最深处送着。每次进入时，小穴一点点吞下那粗壮硬挺的巨物，软肉一点点包裹上来，退出时又恋恋不舍地挽留。耳边是恋人一声又一声的呻吟和娇喘，大仓爽的头皮发麻，动作越来越快，连穴口的体液都被快速的抽插变成了白色的泡沫，顺着安子圆润的屁股滑落在水床上，留下痕迹。  
大仓快速地抽插了一会儿，觉得单调，开始犯浑。他慢慢地研磨着安子体内的敏感点，抽出一只手覆盖上安子的乳房，三只手指托着浑圆上下掂着，食指和拇指开始揉捏起那一小点。另一只手向下移去，揉捏阴唇顶端的阴蒂。  
“安子喜欢刚刚那样还是喜欢这样？”  
“……”安子咬紧下唇瞪着大仓。  
“安子别不理我嘛。”  
“嗯啊……喜欢…刚刚那样……”  
“刚刚什么样？”大仓坏心眼地连敏感点都不顶弄了，在那周围打转，“你说出来啊。”  
安子觉得这个人怎么这样啊，这么欺负自己，越想越委屈，没忍住哭了出来，抽抽噎噎地，下身不自觉地收紧，咬着大仓的巨物：“喜欢你刚刚那样，小忠，里面好痒，用力……操我……好不好……”  
大仓忠义猛地把安子抱起来换了一个姿势，进入的更加深，啄着安子的嘴唇，顺着脖子往下亲，下身用力地抽插，顶得安子在他耳边哭叫出声。因为姿势原因，安子被按在大仓怀里被不停顶弄，没有了着力点只好搂着大仓的脖子，胸口的两小粒也送到大仓面前被用力吮吸，上下的快感同时袭来，安子在大仓耳边像小狗一样呜咽着，受不了似得摇着头，肠壁痉挛着，咬得更紧。大仓倒吸一口气，加快了抽插的动作，手上揉捏着安子的屁股，在小穴里疯狂地抽插几十下后，在安子体内深处射出一股股精液，全部浇在敏感点上，引得安子缩在大仓怀里浑身颤栗。精液灌满安子的甬道，被大仓的肉棒堵着。  
二人都平复了一会儿呼吸，安子脸红着捶了一下大仓胸口，埋怨道：“你快出来啦！”  
大仓扶着安子的腰把她从自己身上抱起来，巨物一离开安子的身体，精液没有了阻碍，顺着安子的大腿汩汩淌了下来，滴落在水床上，和两人的汗液还有其他的液体混合在一起。安子感受着大腿上的触感，扑过去脸埋在大仓胸前一句话都不想说。  
大仓看着自己的精液从安子的小穴往下流，下身一塌糊涂，为了保命连忙道歉：“对不起，又忘记戴套套了。”但是脸上还是忍不住的傻笑。  
安子气呼呼地一口咬上大仓的锁骨：“你每次都这样！烦人！”  
“放开我！我要去洗澡了！”  
“诶？！才做了一次啊！”  
“不管你！”  
“诶？！！”

今天的大仓忠义也是被女朋友嫌弃着（不。


End file.
